


Crown of Stars

by dearxalchemist



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/pseuds/dearxalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaby detours from the mission just long enough to ask the important kind of questions with lungs full of fresh air and stars sparkling overhead. She gets a rare glimpse at the man she calls partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crown of Stars

Gaby takes off her heels and lets her bare feet sink into the grass. She’s tired of her role already. She’s tired of playing Solo’s doting doe-eyed wife while everyone talks over her, pretending she’s nothing more than arm candy. The mission is going smoothly and Solo is in the mansion behind her now, making friends and shaking hands. He’s getting everything lined up for the information heist of the century and Gaby? Gaby is stripping off her earrings and tossing them into the glittering pool not far from her. They splash in and sink to the bottom while she turns away from the mansion and turns her head up. Her perfectly styled hair starts coming undone. A stray curl falls across her cheek and she takes a moment to soak in the silence.

The sky is a dark inky color and she is alone. Alone along the glittering sky. Without a second thought she pulls her dress up over her knees and sits in the perfectly manicured lawn. She lets go of her dress and eventually lays back. Her moment of peace doesn’t last long though. The sound of footsteps nearby catch her attention, but Gaby doesn’t move. She already knows who it is, even when he leans over her. His golden hair is crowned by stars as he stares down at her and she meets his gaze.

“Illya,” She breathes his name for a moment watching as his brows furrow.

“Chop Shop Girl?” He answers with a sort of curious tone. He tilts his head to the side and she blows out a frustrated sigh.

“I am tired.”

“Tired? We are on mission.”

“Five minutes is all I want,” He gives her a nod and after a moment or so of silence, he settles next to her. He takes a seat in the grass but doesn’t lay back like she does. Instead he folds his long legs up and sets his hands on his knees.

“Shouldn’t you be lookout?” Gaby finally pulls her gaze from the stars and looks over at Illya. From this position she can trace his silhouette. He is impossibly tall and too handsome for his own good. Even with the scar close to those blue eyes, she finds him handsome. Gaby watches as he inhales, shrugging his shoulders to her question and finally laying back with her on the grass. He turns his head over, nose inches from her own.

“Nothing to look at. Solo is fine.”

“Solo is always fine without us.” Gaby murmurs softly, measuring out the distance between his mouth and hers. Though she doesn’t move. Instead she stays rooted to the ground, fingers playing with the blades of grass under her palms. Her dress is getting dirty and later Illya will probably chastise her, but right now she is filled with contentment.

“Nonsense. He is hopeless without us.” Illya shakes his head softly, still watching her as he inhales sharply, “Without you, he would never get into that party.” His voice is soft, accent lancing through his words as the two of them lay there. It’s quiet in the yard, nothing but the faint sound of the party for background noise.

“And you?” She asks, finally dragging her gaze up from his mouth to the scar near his eye, “Would you be hopeless?”

Illya watches her for a moment and then abruptly turns his gaze away. He looks up at the sky instead and part of her wonders if he’s going to compare this view to one he had in Russia. Because to Illya, everything is much better in Russia. Her fingers dig down into the soft grass and she feels the dirt settling under her nails as she watches him still. He doesn’t look back at her. Instead he’s focused on the stars and it almost infuriates her before she watches his bottom lip tremble.

He’s at a loss for words.

The KGB’s finest is reduced to nothing but a soft sigh and then he reaches over blindly. Illya’s hand falls on top of hers and he wraps his fingers around her palm tightly, like he’s afraid she’ll run away from him. Another moment of silence drifts by before he opens his mouth and when he speaks, he’s speaking to the stars, “I would be very lonely without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A short answered prompt from tumblr! I always take prompts/suggestions @elektranatchiohs, or just stop by and talk Gallya with me. Thank you for reading!


End file.
